the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Everburning Legion
The Everburning Legion was one of the original 20 Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of mankind, sired by the mysterious Primarch is simply known as Drelloch . The Everburning are a Legion chronically plagued by fear, either for themselves, their Brothers or the future of their very Legion - an ailment that has further deteriorated with the return of their Primarch. When the Everburning fall upon a world they do so with blinding speed, with the sounds of hyperventilation filling the background of the Legion's voxfeeds as their Captains and Primarch gambles with their lives for the hope of simply conquering the world one extra day earlier. To face the Everburning is to face a Legion fuelled by Adrenaline, it is to fight a cornered and starving warhound. It is to fight against Fear itself. History In the early days on Terra the 4th Legion was meek and passive, a far-cry from the brazen warriors of today. They were content to serve in small-scale surgical operations if at all, the Everburning failed to impress in these times and came within a hairs breadth of being declared a failure by the Emperor... This cowardice was not to last however, for when they had the numbers to wage war effectively they did so at a frenzied pace. World after world would be brought low beneath the Everburning's heel - whether or not peace was an option was never relevant to the 4th Legion. All they cared about was purchasing a feeling of security in knowing they had fulfilled their purpose before moving on hastily in search of the next victory. Due to this, the 4th has consistently been ahead of all other Legions in number of worlds conquered. Upon being reunited with their Primarch the 4th would take on a new identity - donning themselves in Yellow and Red and adopting the name given by their Gene-Father: Everburning. For they were like a flame that would burn forevermore, purging the enemies of the Emperor just like a flame scoures flesh from bone. Disposition The Everburning celebrate their victories like no other Legion - with grand feasts and complex songs accompanying their joyous proclamations that they are alive. These celebrations while emotionally fulfilling can only last so long before the Legions collective fear of slipping behind their cousins sets in and compells them to move onwards lest their jubilance be noticed. In battle however their attitude is a different story entirely, for it is in battle where the Everburning's sense of dread is at its strongest. The aim of the Everburning has a reputation of being almost comically poor due to the idea of remaining perfectly still while under heavy weapons fire being something of an anathema to them - so instead they lean heavily on grenades, melee weapons and ramming their tanks directly into the opposition at full throttle. Category:Astartes Legions Category:Everburning Legion Category:Rhyla Category:Imperiuum of Mankind Category:Sindri-Myr Category:Chaos Category:Imperium of Mankind